


Nineteen Weeks

by Vyxyn



Series: The Stilinski-Hales [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Babies, Cubs, Little bit angsty, M/M, Pregnant Derek Hale, Stiles and Derek are in love forever, cubby bump, mgreg, prenancy hormones, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countdown to the nineteen week ultrasound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Weeks to Go!

Nineteen weeks. Ever since they found out Derek was pregnant with twins, they’ve been counting the weeks until their next ultrasound. Well, Stiles has.

“Four weeks Der!! Four weeks until I win the bet!”

Derek is absently rubbing his cubby bump. “You placed a BET on our cubs? Seriously Stiles??”

“What?? Scott mentioned a bet after we announced the pregnancy to the pack, seeing as I’m convinced our cubs are girls, and he’s convinced they’re boys. Perfect bet material. Anyways, you’ve never said what you think they are.”

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Really babe? Not at all? You haven’t thought of baby names? Nothing like that?”

Derek blushes. “Yeah I’ve thought of baby names. I can come up with two girls names and only one boys name.”

“Awwwww Der-Bear, you have? What are they?”

“Nope. We’re going to find out the sex of the babies first, and then maybe I’ll tell you.”

“Oh come on! You know I have some say in this too you know. I am your baby daddy.”

“Stiles... “

“I was the one to knock you up.”

“Stiles I’ve said…”

“Lighten up! It’s all good. Still four weeks away!” Stiles saunters off into bedroom, leaving a growling daddy wolf on the couch.


	2. Three Weeks to Go!

“Guess what babe? Three weeks!!”

Derek is sixteen weeks pregnant. His tummy is sore, and one or both of the cubs have started kicking. He hasn’t told Stiles that yet, with the mood he’s in, he’s not going to be able to handle a bouncing husband. He’s currently lying in a hot bath, trying to relieve some of the stress. Stiles comes bounding in, “did you hear me babe? Three weeks?”

“I heard you”, Derek grumbles.

“Woah hey, what’s wrong Der? You ok?”

“No Stiles, I’m not ok. I’m pregnant with twins. I’m stressed. My stomach is sore as it’s growing to accommodate your cubs. And I’m trying to just chill. OK??”

“Oh. Ok. I’m sorry. Um, would you like me to bring you a tea or something?”

“That would be lovely.”

Stiles leaves the bathroom with a nod, and Derek can hear him pottering around in the kitchen. Five minutes later, Stiles comes in with a mug of tea, and leaves it on the side of the bath. He leaves just as quickly as he entered.

Derek’s eyebrows dance across his forehead in confusion. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Where did you go?”

“I’m in the nursery.”

“Why?”

“Because I thought I’d leave you to your bath. You need to rest.”

“You didn’t have to leave the bathroom you know.”

Stiles peeks his head back into the bathroom. “I didn’t want to disturb you. You said you were stressed, I didn’t want to add to that. I know I’m a handful.” He then leans against the door jamb.

Derek sits up in the bath wincing as one cub decides to give daddy a good kick. Stiles rushes forward, hands outstretched, worried look on his face. “You ok? Ohmygod what’s happening?”

“I’m fine. One of the cubs is kicking.”

“Kicking??? Really??? Is it the first kick? Oh Derek this is amazing! Can I touch?”

“Of course you can touch.”

Stiles puts his hands on Derek, just in time for another kick. Derek watches Stiles face as he goes through a range of emotions, surprise, awe, and pure joy. He watches as the tears form in his eyes, and a solitary tear falls down his cheek.

“This makes it even more real. Thank you Derek.”

“What for?”

“For giving me this amazing blessing. I’m just so … blown away, and grateful. Have they been kicking much?”

“Uh. Well, today they’ve been really active. But … actually Stiles, they started kicking a few days ago. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, and a wave of hurt crosses his features. He pulls his hands away from Derek and stands.

“Oh.”

“Stiles…”

“I’m just going to head out for a bit. Groceries or something. So… yeah.”

“Stiles wait. Come back, we should talk about this!” Derek makes to get out of the bath, but a cub gives another kick. Derek growls in response, and the kicking stops. But by the time he gets out of the bath, Stiles is gone.

“FUCK.”

Derek gets out and dries off. He knows he needs to give Stiles his space, he knows Stiles needs to work through what’s flying around his mind. But the urge to run after him is strong, and it’s taking all his strength to not flee after him.

Going into the bedroom, he plops on the bed, looking down at his bump. He rumbles deep in his throat in contentment at his cubs, and runs a hand over them, earning a small bump in reply. Derek sighs, “I fucked up cubs, I’ve hurt your papa. I should have told him when you started kicking.”

He gets up and puts on some track pants, then heads into the kitchen, turning on the oven. Derek does some quick calculations, thinking that Stiles will be gone about half an hour before he misses Derek and the cubs, and comes back. So he should walk back through the door in about forty minutes.

Perfect.

Forty minutes later, Stiles walks through the door. His eyes are puffy and red, shoulders slumped, and he almost walks into Derek who is standing there wearing zero clothes, but holding a plate full of curly fries.

Stiles’ eyes rake up Derek’s body, and stop at the fries. “What’s this?” His eye’s flick up to Derek’s.

“A plate of ‘I royally fucked up curly fries’.”

“Ah.”

“Stiles, I really didn’t mean to be a giant asshole about this. It’s just…”

“I know Derek. I get it. I’ve been getting overly excited about everything. I know you are stressed. I need to calm down if you aren’t feeling the best. I’m sorry that you felt like you couldn’t tell me. I’ll try to not spaz as much, ok?”

Derek, still standing there naked, holding a plate of curly fries, and his bottom lip starts to tremble. He croaks out a “I don’t deserve you” before crumbling into tears.

Stiles races forward and takes the plate of fries, placing it on the dining table. He wraps his arms around Derek, and pulls him him, tucking Derek’s head under his chin. Derek returns the hug and sobs into Stiles’ shoulder.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” And with that Derek sobs even harder.

“Oh baby there’s nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all.”

“But I yelled at you, and made you run away, and made you sad, and I don’t know why I’m crying!”

“Firstly my love, you didn’t make me run away. That was my choice to take a breather. Second, I WAS sad, but I’m not now, because I realise my hyper affects you, and I also realise you’re struggling. And lastly, you are crying because your body is flooded with hormones, over which you have no control. It’s completely normal baby. Actually no, this is lastly. I adore you, I adore our cubs, you are my life. And if I ever get too much you need to tell me. I won’t get hurt I promise. You and me? We are in this together. You are my heart and soul. My mate. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Please don’t ever forget that.”

Derek lifts his head from Stiles shoulder, and gives Stiles a smile. Stiles looks down, “Why are you naked?”

 

 


	3. Two Weeks to Go!

Derek has moved the couch out of the way, and made a spot on the floor with a yoga mat. Pregnancy Pilates is playing on the tv, and he’s following along slowly.

The front door opens, and Stiles comes in, arms bursting with fast food bags. After a very detailed text message from Derek, Stiles has driven around and picked up whatever Derek’s wolfy heart desired.

“Hey Sourwolf, dinner is served.”

Derek takes a few deep breaths, and inhales the aroma of salt, oil, beef, and other greasy goodness. He gets up off the floor slowly, turns off the tv, and makes his way to the dining table, where Stiles is unpacking all the bags, and placing them on the table.

Derek walks up behind Stiles and drapes himself over Stiles’ back, rubbing his cheek along Stiles’s shoulders, and sliding his hands under Stiles’ t-shirt, and up his chest.

“You’re the best husband ever, my Stiles. And the cubs think you are the best papa ever. They told me.”

“Oh did they? Let me guess, they wanted you to get all this food?”

“Yep. They said, ‘Dad, we’re really hungry and craving grease, can you ask papa to pick up some?’ Who am I to deny our children anything?”

Stiles just laughs, head back, baring his neck to Derek, who takes the opportunity to bite. Biting down, Stiles then relaxes into Derek’s arms, groaning, as Derek licks the bite marks. “As much as I want to devour you Stiles, the cubs and I are starving.”

Stiles can only moan in response, standing upright so he’s no longer leaning against Derek. He turns around and pecks Derek on the lips. “Love you.”

Derek smiles, and they sit down and start digging into the mountain of food.

With a mouthful of curly fries, Stiles announces, “So, two weeks babe. Two weeks. Are you excited yet?”

“If either of our children eat like you, I’m running away.”

Stiles just smiles. “So, excited?”

“I am. It’s… I can’t describe how this feels. Carrying our cubs. I was kinda hoping that maybe when we find out what we’re having, we can start calling them by their names?”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow. “Well babe we haven’t decided on names yet, and you weren’t going to tell me what names you had until after the next ultrasound.So…”

“I know. And that’s still happening. So once we’ve had the ultrasound, and we know what we’re having, THEN we can start calling the babies by their names.” The babies give a kick. “And once again they agree with their daddy.”

“Well it seems I’m outnumbered.”

“Yes you are. But what do you think? I mean, we find out the sex, decide on the names, and start using them? We talk to them enough.”

Stiles leans over and takes Derek’s hand. “My love, I think that’s an amazing idea.”

Derek blushes. “Thanks.”

They go back to their meals, both eating one handed, as the other hand is holding the hand of their husband.

 


	4. One Week to Go!!

Stiles is wrapped around Derek, both of them tired in post-coital bliss. Stiles buries his face in between Derek’s shoulder blades, nuzzling against the triskele on his back. He places a kiss on each spiral, then goes back to nuzzling.

“I adore you Sourwolf.”

“I adore you too M…”

Stiles sits up and covers Derek’s mouth. “No no no sunshine, our cubs are not to hear their papa’s real name, or they’ll get confused and never come out. And we can’t have that now can we?”

Derek laughs heartily behind Stiles hand, then gives his palm a lick. That has the desired effect, and Stiles removes his hand to wipe it on the bed sheets. "So gross Derek."

Derek smiles and closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he centres himself, and feels for the heartbeats of his husband, and their cubs.

Stiles wraps himself around Derek again and sighs. “One week to go.”

Derek is starting to slip into slumber. “One week to go.”

 


	5. No Weeks Left

Stiles wakes up slowly, the light from the sun filtered by the curtains. He opens an eye, and sees Derek already awake, sleepy grin on his face.

“Were you watching me sleep Creeperwolf?”

“I was. I’m allowed to do that now. I’m Husbandwolf.”

Stiles laughs. “Husbandwolf. I like that.”

Derek reaches out and cups Stiles’ face in his palm. With his thumb, he gently removes an eyelash from Stiles’ cheek. “No weeks Stiles.”

“No weeks Derek.”

*********

Their appointment with Deaton isn’t until two. The husbands spend the morning drifting as in a dream, kissing and hugging frequently, whispering words of adoration and love.

In their excitement, they arrive fifteen minutes early to their appointment, only to find most of the pack already there. Derek is stunned. Stiles too, but it takes more than that for him to keep his mouth shut.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?”

Scott looks sheepish. “We were kinda hoping we could stick around and find out what the new additions to the pack will be? Is that ok? I mean, we can go if you want?”

Derek smiles, and looks to Stiles who nods. “Please stay. You are all welcome to stay.”

Deaton ushers them into the examination room, Derek, Stiles, and the eager pack. Derek hops onto the examination table with the help of his husband, and lifts up his shirt in preparation for the goop.

“You certainly are prepared Derek. A little eager are we?”

Stiles snorts. “That’s an understatement.”

Deaton just nods, picking up the bottle of gel. Derek flinches as the first squirt of gel hits his belly, but settles once the wand starts moving it about. Deaton is silent except for occasional grunts and hmmmmmms. Stiles can’t wait any longer.

“So doc, can you see what they are?”

“Why yes Mister Stilinski I can.”

Derek mutters “Stilinski-Hale.” Stiles flails a little. “And? What are we having?”

Deaton looks up, and puts the wand away. He picks up a cloth and hands it to Derek, all while Stiles is staring daggers at Deaton. “Seriously dude, you need to tell us what we are having or I’m going to spontaneously combust, and I don’t think Derek wants to raise the twins on his own.”

Deaton looks wryly at Stiles. “Congratulations gentlemen. You are having two very healthy little girls.”

“I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW IT!!! Damn I’m good. Ugh!”

Derek has crossed his arms over his face, and is quietly tearing up. Stiles notices quickly, “Oh god babe. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Are you happy? Are these happy tears? Or are they ‘why the hell did I marry this dumbass’ tears? Derek? Did I break you?”

Derek peers from behind his arms. With eyes red-rimmed, and eyebrows knitted together he whispers “Charlotte. Charlotte and Abigail. Our girls.”

Stiles smiles like the Cheshire Cat. “How about Charlotte Claudia, and Abigail Talia?”

Derek pauses, only to cover his face again and continue crying. “Oh Stiles. It’s perfect. They’re perfect. You're perfect.” Derek then grabs Stiles and pulls him in close and they hold each other, muttering to each other through smiles as wide as the sea.

Scott clears his throat. “Um, guys? Do you want to fill us in? Maybe? If that’s ok?”

Stiles stands, and Derek sits up, both men with a protective hand on Derek’s cubby bump. Stiles smiles, and through tears he introduces the pack to the cubs. “Guys, we’re having a Charlotte Claudia, and an Abigail Talia Stilinski-Hale!!”

The pack erupts into cheers, hugs, and a few tears (looking at you John Stilinski). Deaton is wordlessly packing up in the background, while the pack coos at the cubs, and congratulates the fathers.

Once things have settled, Derek and Stiles invite the pack around for dinner, asking everyone to bring a plate, and they make their way home. As dinner is at 6, the boys have a few hours to themselves, so they snuggle up on the couch.

“Charlie and Abby, you are so lucky you know. You have a daddy and a papa that love you so much. Your daddy is a werewolf, and you might get his wolfiness. I hope so anyway, because your papa is a spaz.”

“Your papa is amazing cubs, don’t listen to him.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, to find him already staring. “We’re having two little girls Derek. How amazing is that?”

“It’s perfect Stiles. I hope they are both a spaz like their papa. You are the most incredible spaz I’ve ever met.”

Stiles chuckles. “I hope I’m the only spaz!  Or at least the spazziest spaz.”

“That’s not even a word Stiles.”

“I know babe, but that’s how happy I am right now. So happy I’m making shit up.”

“I’m happy too. Stiles, Derek, Charlotte and Abigail. Perfection.”

“Pure perfection.” A with a kiss to his husband’s belly, Stiles whispers to his daughters, while Derek smiles through tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Next up on the cubby journey, the Stilinski-Hales run into someone from their past. How will everyone react?


End file.
